Quand la musique
by demon-dray
Summary: EN PAUSE!Pourquoi fautil que Draco ressasse ses souvenirs en rêves? Pourquoi le survivant estil si Bizarre avec lui?C'est ma 1ère fic alors j'attend vos conseil pour que je puisse m'améliorer!Je met  M  mais c'est pas vraiment hard! R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapitre I

Titre :Quand la musique…

Auteur : Demon-Dray

Genre : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnage sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

Je suis débutante en écriture de story alors laisser moi vos reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer

* * *

Dans une grande maison, en Angleterre, une jeune femme blonde et mince berçait un jeune garçon de 7ans tout aussi blond qu'elle dans ses bras en lui chantant une berceuse. 

« Je suis un oiseau  
Qui est tombé de haut  
Je traîne ma peine  
Une larme qui coule  
J'ai dans la gorge une boule  
Comme une pierre qui roule  
Perdue l'innocence des jours  
Passés dans la cour de l'école  
Du bonheur, j'en ai pas  
Y en a que pour les autres  
Lui m'a dit : "Cours"  
Lui m'a dit : "Vole"  
Mais pas le jour où je décolle  
Lui m'a dit : "Cours"  
Lui m'a dit : "Aime"  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même

Lui m'a dit : "Marche"  
Lui m'a dit : "Rêve"  
Me hait tant qu'il s'pourrait que j'en crève

Lui m'a dit : "Jamais, je n'te pardonnerais"  
Lui n'est pas un rêve, mais bien un homme.

Reste  
Une mélancolie cachée  
Sous mon manteau de pluie  
Qui traîne encore

Je ne sens plus le vent dans mes voiles  
Dis-moi à quoi me sert mon étoile  
Si je perds le Nord ?  
Tes insultes, j'les ai méritées  
Mais mes ailes, j'ne les ai pas volées  
J'ai toujours voulu te haïr  
Mais le rêve s'évanouit

Lui m'a dit : "Cours"  
Lui m'a dit : "Vole"  
Mais pas le jour où je décolle  
Lui m'a dit : "Cours"  
Lui m'a dit : "Aime"  
J'ai beau l'aimer, il part quand même

Lui m'a dit : "Marche"  
Lui m'a dit : "Rêve"  
Tu m'as dit, certes, des tas de choses  
Mais dans la vie rien n'est rose

Lui ne m'dit pas tout  
Lui ne dit mot  
Lui ne sait pas ce que je vis  
Lui ne sait pas que c'est tout gris

Il m'a dit : "Cours"  
Il a dit : "Aime"  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même

Il ne sait rien de ma vie  
Ils ont dit : "Marche"  
Ils ont dit : "Rêve"  
Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève

Ma vie, est toute grise  
Ils ont dit : "Bois"  
Ils ont dit : "Mange"  
Moi j'ai grandi, mais rien ne change

Ils ont dit : "Vague"  
Ils ont dit :"S'cours"  
Mais je ne connais rien à l'amour

Ils ont dit : "Chante, c'est une vie"  
Moi je déchante peu à peu  
Ils m'ont dit : "Certes, on te pardonne"  
Mais ils sont un rêve, pas des hommes. »

« Maman, pourquoi pleures-tu? » Demanda le petit garçon d'une voie innocente.

« Parce que je t'aime et que je sais que bientôt ma fin arrivera et... »

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte maman?! -_l'interrompit-il-_ Ce n'est pas vrai!! Je ne veux pas que tu partes! » Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Je sais mon ange ne pleur pas, promet moi de ne jamais oublier cette chanson... et crois toujours en l'amour car je t'aimerais toujours mon ange! »

Sur ces mots elle se leva et borda son fils avec amour avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du jeune garçon aux yeux aciers, puis elle partie.

Le lendemain, le père du jeune blond vint le chercher et l'emmena de force dans le salon où il vit sa mère à genoux, les mains attachée dans le dos, le regard neutre et le visage impassible.

« Regarde bien Draco comment l'amour est un sentiment dégradant! -_Dit son père en le regardant d'un regard de glace-_ Ma chère Narcissa à décidé de mourir pour te sauver, tout ça par amour! Ne commet jamais la même erreur d'aimer quelqu'un, car ce sentiment n'est qu'un moyen de manipuler et faire mal aux autres! »

Sur ces mots il sortit se baguette et prononça un sort qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une entaille sur le coup de Narcissa, puis une deuxième sur sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit recouverte de son propre sang, le visage toujours impassible malgré une grande douleur dans le regard.

Draco la regardait en pleurant et en suppliant son père d'arrêter.

« Draco, cesse de pleurer comme une femelle! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, il fait pleurer! »

Finalement après une demi-heure de torture il acheva sa femme d'un sort impardonnable en pleine poitrine.

Puis il se retourna vers son fils, un sourire étrange aux lèvres, il l'empoigna par son poigné et l'emmena dans la chambre de celui-ci ou il le déshabilla, fit apparaître un fouet et des chaînes et se mit à le fouetter, et le torturer par finir par le violer.

« Tu ne pleurera plus en présence de quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est bon que pour les femelles! Un Malfoy est fort et sert son maître jusque dans la mort n'oublie jamais ça mon fils! »

Draco se releva en sueur et tremblant sur son lit, puis retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers et se passa une main sur le visage.

_"Putain… Pourquoi il faut que je refasse ce rêve ..? En 9ans j'arrive toujours pas a oublier CE jour… -_il ricana intérieurement- _Gay et incapable de contrôler ses rêve… Si père savait ça, il me tuerait sur le champ!"_

Le blond eut un sourire ironique, puis se retourna dans ses draps de soie, tentant de se réchauffer mais malgré les cheminées des dortoirs il avait toujours aussi froid.

_"Putain !! Pourquoi n'y a pas de ces trucs moldu là… euh… des radiatruc… ! Pff la dèche ! Si seulement s'il pouvait me serrer dans ses bras quand je vais mal… Potter je te hais pour me faire rensetir ça mais tu es tellement... parfais!"_ A cette pensée il soupira et ferma les yeux quelque peu réconforté par l'image du griffondor. Puis il s'endormi le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Vala premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plus! 


	2. Chapter II

**Titre** :Quand la musique…

**Auteur** : Demon-Dray

**Genre** : amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnage sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

Je suis débutante en écriture de story alors laisser moi vos reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer

* * *

**POV Harry**:

Le jour se levait sur l'aile ouest du chateau et bientôt il répendit sa douce lumière dans les dortoires Griffondors encore endormis.  
Je me levais le premier comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps et me dirigeais vers les douches les yeux encore embués de sommeil, ou plutôt du peu de sommeil dont je peux profiter, de nombreux cauchemards venaient en effet troubler encore et toujours mon repos.

'_Ca fait 1ans qu'il est mort et ça fait 5ans qu'il me fait chier! Il peut pas me foutre la paix maintenant..?!_' ralais-je interieurement.

En arrivant dans la salle de bain je me mis à me fixer dans la glace et je retint de justesse un haut de coeur en voyant la gueule que je tirais.  
Après un débarbouillage intensif je m'habillais et sortit des dortoirs; direction la grande salle.  
Ron et Hermy restent toujours ensemble à se galocher depuis qu'ils sortent ensembles, et j'avoue que ça me fous le cafard de les voir si heureux alors que moi... bah faut pas se voiler la face c'est la misère totale! J'avoue que y'a un mec qui me branche mais je vois déjà les gros titres: "_**HARRY POTTER EST-IL GAY OU EST-CE UNE PASSADE**_?!" personne ne voudrait d'une telle vie pas même lui... Bref!

J'arrivais dans la grande salle presque vide et me servais mon habituelle bol de "chococool" avec des céréales "croutifolle" lorsque mes yeux se levèrent vers la tables des serpentards et plus précisément sur leur prince incontesté: Draco Malfoy!

'Putain mais qu'il est beau' _pensais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le siens_.  
Il détourna, pour la première fois depuis 6ans, les yeux en premier ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je fut tiré de ma rêverie par mon "cher" ami Irlandais: Seamus Finnegan. Je tournais la tête vers lui et lui lançait un regard meurtrier:

-Quoi Seam'!

-Ca va, me fais pas des yeux "révolvers" 'Ry. - _ces yeux étaient brillant de malice_ - Je me demandais juste si tu aimais les paris...

-Gnéééé? _super développé ton language Harry!_ - _Pensais-je soudainement en le fixant avec incrudilité avant de me reprendre_ - Bah je sais pas... quel genre?

-Jure moi d'accepter avant! - _Il me fit un clind d'oeil _- Sinon c'est pas drôle!

-Raaaaaah! T'as de la chance que je sois curieux! O.K. je te jure d'accepter ton pari quelqu'il soit! T'es content?! - _Je reçus en réponse un sourir rayonnant _- Bon maintenant explique moi!

-Si tu gagnes je te passerais ma collection de boules-à-vrilles et celle d'images-reflètent-souvenirs!

-Oula! C'est du sérieux ton pari alors! - _dis-je en rigolant mais me repris vite devant son air sérieux en retenant mon fou rire _-

-Je te pari que tu arriveras à embrasser Malfoy sans effort aujourd'hui ou n'importe quel jour!!

Je restais interdis quelque seconde avant d'éclater de rire a en avoir mal au ventre et a en pleurer. Dans mon fou rire je me mis à taper du point sur la table;  
-MALFOY!! MOUAAAHAHAHA! - _dis-je presque en criant, tout en me tordant toujours de rire _- MALFOY! MOUARF! - _je tapais de nouveau du point sur la table d'une main, en me tenant le ventre de l'autre, sous le regard blasé de Seamus _- Non mais tu ma bien regarder - _dis-je en me calmant un peu et en reprenant un peu plus bas_ - Le jour ou j'arriverais a embrasser Malfoy n'est pas encore arrivé!

Seamus me regarda avec des yeux sévère et le visage sérieux ce qui me calma instentanement!

-Tu ferais mieux de préparer ce que tu vas lui dire ou... lui faire -_ dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils très... hum qui en disait long sur ses pensées_ - Tu en meurs d'envie en plus, sur ce je te laisses!

Et avant que j'ai pus répondre il était déjà partit.  
'_Il est complétement fou... Jamais ça ne marchera!_' pensais-je amerement puis je vis que Mon beau blond se levais et commençait à partir alors je me jettais à sa suite (vers la sortie) d'un pas aussi calme que possible

**+ Dehors au bord du lac +**

J'arrivais enfin près du lac et je vis Sa silouhette svelte au loin, je m'aprocheais et lançais d'une voix qui se voulais neutre:

- Tiens, Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que le prince des Serpentards fait dehors seul sans ses deux… euh… gorilles ?

- Potter - _dit-il d'une voix froide en se retournant lentement_ - Qu'est ce que le prince des Griffondors fait dehors seul à parler avec le ''prince des serpentards'' sans ses deux… euh… Toutous?

Là j'avoue que j'eu un choque: Malfoy, LE grand Malfoy avait les yeux rouges de quelqu'un qui venais de pleurer, et comme à mon habitude je ne pus que m'inquiéter pour lui...(_no comment_)

- Tu pleures ?

Il sembla hésiter à me répondre puis lacha de cette même voix empreinte d'indifférence:

- En quoi ça te regarde Potter? Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, alors mets de coté ta putain habitude à jouer les héros !

Je reçus cette phrase comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur, alors comme ça je joues les héros?! C'est ce qu'on va voir Mônsieur je me la pète parce que je suis beau et riche!!! Je le pris violement par le col et le plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche et aprocha mon visage du siens.

-Je ne joue pas les héros Malfoy…!

- Arrête ça... -_ sa voix été rauque et d'une sensualité... brrr... a vous donner des frisson tout en étant imperceptiblement paniquée_ - A quoi tu joues?!

-Moi? Mais à rien Malfoy! _- Mon amour voulu-je dire à la place mais me retins-je de justesse -  
_  
Je le sentit se tendre alors que je m'aprochais encore, mes lèvres touchant presque les siennes, je pouvais alors sentir son souffle légèrement sacadé sur les miennes, je voulais les prendres les dévorers, les sucer, les carressers, ou juste les toucher, mais je me repris alors que Mon "petit" blond commença à vouloir happer mes lèvres entrouvertes.  
Je fus effrayé de se que j'avais osé faire et me recula précipitament, le laissant tomber au sol comme une masse.

- Il semblerait que le serpent soit moins puissant que le lion...?

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en voyant le regard perdu de Mon Serpentard et je m'éloignais rapidement de peur de l'avoir bléssé ou de mon envie subite de le prendre dans mes bras...

En arrivant dans les dortoirs Seamus m'interppela:

-Alors Don Juan?

-Ta-GUEULE!!! - hurlais-je les larmes commençant à rouler pésement sur mes joues- Je ne veux PLUS faire de pari avec toi!!!! PLUS JAMAIS!!!!!!

Je me mettais en boule sur mon lit et laissait mes larmes couler abondament, j'étais secoué de sanglots incontrôlables et un mal de tête horrible commença à me prendre...  
J'entendis Seamus sortir du dortoir et quelques minutes plus tard je m'endormais fatigué, et toujours secoué de sanglots.

****

A suivre...

* * *

**Valaaaaaaaaaa! Ca vous a plus???? Bon c'est juste une petite suite mais c'est déjà ça  
Je vais bientôt publier le chapitre 4**


	3. Chapitre III

**Titre** : Quand la musique…

**Auteur **: Demon-Dray

**Contenu **: amour, violence, sexe...

Les personnage sont tous inspirés (ou presque) des romans "Harry Potter" écris par J.K. Rowling

Je suis débutante en écriture de story alors laisser moi vos reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer

* * *

**Philomoon **: merci j'avais fait une première version maisje préfère celle ci, et jespère que cette suite va te plaire!

* * *

**POV: Draco**

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec un mal de tête horrible, une fois de plus j'avait très peu dormit.

'_Putain !!! Fait chier, marre d'avoir la tête dans le cul le matin!_' pensais-je de mauvaise humeur.

Je me dirigeais (tant bien que mal) vers la salle de bain, en voyant mon reflet je retint à peine une grimace: mon reflet me montrait avec les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis.  
Je me jetais un sort de bonne mine  
'_A force de le faire ce sort je vais devenir un pro!_' pensais-je amèrement.

Puis me tartinais les cheveux de gel tout en laissant une mèche tomber sur mes yeux, lorsque je fus enfin satisfait du résultat je m'habillais et me dirigeais vers la grande salle de façon traînante mais toujours élégante.  
Lorsque je passais les portes, cette dernière était presque vide mais je me devais de garder la tête haute et le visage impassible comme à mon habitude, et ce même si j'était en réalité très marqué par mes rêves  
La mort de mon père avait été un soulagement et une déchirure à la fois, je ne pouvais en parler a personne, mais ça fais mal de revivre son enfance... Surtout quand elle a été un enfer à cause d'un homme qui se disait mon père et des viols qu'il m'a fait subir cette ordure! Et voila que je me met à les revivre en rêve.  
Y'a des jours où j'ai envie de me balancer par une fenêtre, mais ça m'empêchera de revoir ta putain de belle gueule de griffi!  
A se rythme là j'arriverais jamais à oublier les souffrances que ça m'avait causé à cette putain d'époque de merde.

J'allais s'assoire à la table des serpentards et me servit un thé à la menthe, mon préféré, puis me mis à tartiner mes toasts et a manger d'une manière nonchalante comme à mon habitude lorsqu'il n'y a presque personne dans la salle.  
Je levais mes yeux froids sur la table des griffondors et ils se posèrent sur leurs « prince », LE griffondor par excellence : Harry Potter ! Le brun était entrain de se servir un bol de céréales, les cheveux encore et toujours en bataille, la cravate pendante de part et d'autre de son coup, sa chemise déboutonnée de deux crans laissant apparaître un peu de son torse bronzé.

'_Putain ! Comment peut-on être aussi sexy..!?_'

Le griffondor porta sa cuillère remplie de céréale à sa bouche, entrouvrit cette dernière, la referma sur le couvert d'argent, puis le ressortit avec lenteur.  
Chacun de ses gestes étaient fait d'une manière que je trouvais, malgrès moi, des plus sensuelles.

'_J'aimerais être une petite cuillère parfois…_'  
Une vague de chaleur me parcouru le dos de la nuque jusqu'au bas des reins, me faisant frissonner légèrement. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mit à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure comme lorsque j'ai envie de quelque chose mais que je me retient d'avoir.  
'_Rah… Draco! T'es pitoyable! Père se retournerais dans sa tombe s'il t'entendait penser ce genre de chose à propos de St Potty !!_'

Le concerné leva alors les yeux et le fixa dans les yeux sans ciller. Je détournais mon regard, géné, du brun pour tenter tant bien que mal de me reconcentrer sur mes toasts. Lorsque sentit une main me taper l'épaule, je détourna la tête et lança un regard mauvais à mon voisin: Zabini Blaise.

- Eh! Dray me regarde pas comme ça! ' _Blaise me fixa légèrement inquiet_ ' T'es sûr que ça va aller? Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis quelques temps...

- Oui ça va... T'inquiète pas je suis juste fatigué en se moment! - _dis-je d'une voix ferme qui se voulais convaincante_ - Je dors pas super bien c'est tout!

- Si t'as un problème tu peux m'en parler tu sais!

-Hmm oui, je te le dirais... - _dis-je en levant les yeux denouveaux sur la table des Griffondors_ -

Potter était penché sur le coté en se tenant les côtes et était mort de rire sous le regard qui me sembla blasé de son ami... euh... Semus ou Seamus ou... bon je sais plus, puis il se calma rapidement lorsque son copain lui dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.  
Je me reconcentrais alors sur mon petit déjeuné afin de partir le plus rapidement de cette salle.

**-+-10 minutes plus tard -+-**

Je me levais enfin et partis de la grande salle toujours avec ma célèbre démarche traînante et noble.  
On était samedi et je n'avait pas cours de la journée.

Depuis quelque temps je flânais souvent dans le parc le regard dans le vide et lorsque je suis seul à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes je laissais enfin sortit ma colère et ma douleur.

Je se dirigeais comme à mon habitude vers le parc, et lorsque je fut assez éloigné du château je laissa complétement libre cours à mes larmes, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait et je n'empêchait pas les larmes de rouler sur mes joues alors que je continuait à marcher d'un pas lent et la tête baissée en me répétant inlassablement un passage de la berceuse de ma mère qui me plaisait énormément à l'époque:  
" _Lui m'a dit : "Cours"  
Lui m'a dit : "Aime"  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même_

_Lui m'a dit : "Marche"  
Lui m'a dit : "Rêve"  
Me hait tant qu'il s'pourrait que j'en crève_

_Lui m'a dit : "Jamais, je n'te pardonnerais"  
Lui n'est pas un rêve, mais bien un homme_" .

J'arrivais enfin près du lac sans fond et me mis a observer le paysage, quand une voix grave m'interpella.

- Tiens, Malfoy ! '_Je m'arrêtais sans me retourner_' Qu'est ce que le " prince des Serpentards " fait dehors seul sans ses deux… euh… gorilles ?

- Potter ! '_Je me retournais lentement après avoir effacer rapidement mes larmes_' Qu'est ce que le prince des Griffondors fait dehors seul à parler avec le ''prince des serpentards'' sans ses deux… euh… Toutous?

Le rouge et or me dévisagea avant de lâcher d'une voix légèrement inquiète.  
- Tu pleures ?

Je le fixais septique avant de répondre d'une voix froide.

- En quoi ça te regarde Potter? Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, alors mets de coté ta putain habitude à jouer les héros !

Harry me fixa bizarrement puis se rapprocha, me souleva violement, me plaqua contre un arbre, et raprocha son visage jusqu'à se trouver quelque centimètre du mien…

- Je ne joue pas les héros Malfoy…!

Murmura-t-il d'une voix froide avant d'avancer encore son visage vers le mien, ses lèvres vers mes lèvres, je sentit le souffle chaud du brun sur les mienne et le mien devenir plus saccadé. Et alors que j'essayais de parler ma voix fut anormalement rauque.

- Arrête ça..! '_je déglutit avec peine_' A quoi tu joues Potter ?

- Moi ? '_Demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente_' Mais à rien Malfoy

Le brun se colla à moi avant d'éfleurer mes lèvres des siennes, mon corp se raidit instantanément et alors que je commençait à me détendre et commençais à chercher le contacte des lèvre du rouge et or, et que j'allait attraper ses maudites lèvres si tententes le griffondor se recula me laissant tomber au sol, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux qui ressemblait à du désir mélangé à de la peur ou à l'inquiétude.

- Il semblerait que le serpent soit moins puissant que le lion?  
murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et légèrement rauque.  
Puis avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, il partit.

Je restais planté là le regard vide, puis ramena mes genous sur ma poitrine tout en restant appuyé au pied de l'arbre où Harry m'avait plaqué et laisser glisser, tel un enfant perdu et apeuré.  
Je ne me rendit même pas compte que les larmes commençait à passer la barrière de mes yeux.  
Je restais là, une heure, une minute... Je ne sais plus, le temps s'était comme arrêté autour de moi.

"_Lamour ne sert qu'à faire souffrir les autres mon fils..._" Cette phrase se répercutta à l'infinie dans ma tête et je me recroquevillais encore plus sur moi-même si cela été encore possible

_**A suivre...** **je suis pas sadique du tout (lool)**_

****

* * *

**Vili, bon pas super développée comme suite mais je vais surment la modifier un peu au fur et à mesure  
Je publierais bientôt le chapitre 4**


End file.
